Kisses
by Anim3Luva
Summary: MY VERY FIRST FIC! A cute Hiro and Kisa fluff. They sneak a kiss in the playroom at Shigure's place. Kisa confesses she loves Hiro. Cute romance! OneShot! umm....WELL! I could honestly say it's not fluff. It is indeed basically a LIME!


**Kisses (one shot)**

**Sae**

AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FURUBA FIC! Plz REVIEW! And plz, **NO FLAMES!**

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Furuba, but if I did, these sort of things will happen but Hiro would be embarrassed and would hate me…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They sat on the bed, just side by side. They dared not to look, as there young appearance brought them blushing.

Heaviness in hearts tempted them not to let heart's desires win. As they enter eye contact, he shot for a kiss as she allowed.

The control of her made him burn. He is still young, but yet so clever. She wanted more, she wanted to be loved.

She hugged him tightly and his tongue entered her innocent lips. He had perfect control of the kiss as she looked of pure shyness, but yet, she had passion.

This was fate. We can not create fate. As tempted kisses continued, he was forced by heart to slide his lips down to her neck as she slid her hands in his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned them one by one. As it opened, it showed his chest which made her blush, but with strong temptations.

He was calm, blank, normal. His control was true and made her lying on the bed while he was on the top. He smiled calmly while she got flustered.

"Hiro-kun, Kisa-chan, it's time for dinner!" Shigure yelled through the door of the playroom.

"Coming." Hiro said blankly.

As the dog left, the two children got up. As Hiro started to button his shirt back up, Kisa smiled a pure smile of pleasure.

"Let's do this again, Kisa." As Hiro spoke while sliding open the door.

"Right, let's." Kisa followed Hiro out the door and down the stairs.

They were visiting Tohru since she offered to make dinner, but little did they know, the two of them were spending more time with themselves.

"What were you doing up there? Maybe something naughty I bet." Shigure asked them with a perverted smirk just sitting on his face.

"Oh, so I guess pitched silence reading, or anything with no sound is something bad isn't it? Maybe your mind is just distorted of what you do that you can't even think of what other people are doing." Hiro shot back with bratty tones and left Shigure crying in the corner.

"Children these days, COMPLETELY NO RESPECT! Here I am giving you food, clothes, shelter-"

Shigure was cut off when Hiro kicked his boot in Shigures face, "Who said you're giving US those things!"

Yuki and Kyo were just trying to ignored the fact that Shigure was acting like a fool. Tohru was startled, but this is what happens in the House of Sohma.

Hiro was great with his acting of his bratty front, Kisa giggled quietly. They must couldn't be found out

Well, after that night……………………

"Have a nice walk home Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan!" Tohru happily cheered good bye to them.

Yuki was a bit worried for some reason, "It's pitch black outside, are you sure both of you would be okay?" Kyo and Shigure had just noticed that.

"Ah! So you're right Yuki! But I'm sure Hiro-kun will protect Princess Kisa!" Shigure noted playfully.

Kisa nodded and smiled, "Hai!"

Hiro blushed, "Kisa, let's get going now."

So as everyone waved good bye, Kisa and Hiro got walking. It was a cold night so Kisa was stunned by the wind by her sensitive, smooth skin. Hiro noticed and hugged her closely. "Look Kisa, there's the home,"

When they got home, they went into Kisa's Room and quickly closed the door. "Shall we continue, _Princess_ Kisa?" Hiro smirked as he proudly stated.

Hiro pushed Kisa onto the bed leaving him on top again.

**(A/N NOW WE SHALL HEAR FROM HIRO'S SIDE OF HIS MIND!)**

"You are truly beautiful," Hiro smirked.

A blush spread across her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, down to her neck before it dissipated at her collarbones. I captured her in a deep kiss, my arms sliding around her thin waist, holding her close for a little while before my hands started to move. My other hand moved up and ran my fingers through her hair. I pulled from our heated kiss for just a moment, enough to behold the perfect beauty of her pretty face. My face went to her neck. I breathe on her as her heart started to race.

She pulled me close to her and kissed deeply. It was long, heavy, and just full of lust. I had to pull from our kiss, moaning deeply as she pulled on me softly. I leaned down and softly kissed at her neck, suckling at a soft patch of skin, nearly moaning at her delicious taste. I just couldn't help but hearing her moan as well.

"I love you…Hiro" Kisa looked directly at me with such stern innocence. I just couldn't help but kiss her. "I love you too, dear Kisa"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: My very first fanfic…I WAS going to make it more intense, but my friends keep on saying it should be fluff. Hoped you liked it!

Sae


End file.
